2 years
by bree12
Summary: Marshal left for two years and Fiona falls into deep depression. what happens when Marshal gets back


After marshal had decided to take a yearlong trip Fiona was left alone by herself in Aaa. Over time Fiona got depressed very depressed. She developed an eating disorder and started to self-harm. She had lost over 50 pounds and was 30 pounds under weight.

One year later:

Marshals pov:

*gets on cell phone and calls Fiona*

"Hey fi I'm back meet me at our old meeting spot"

I flew as quick as I could I couldn't wait to see the beloved bunny I left behind.

When I got there I was very surprised to see an eighteen year old long blond haired woman standing looking at the sun set who looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks

"Fi is that you?" I hesitated

"Marshal," she screamed and jumped into my arms

"Fi what happened to you?"

"What do you mean is something wrong!" she panicked

"Well it looks like you haven't eaten in weeks"

"Oh yeah," she said glumly

"Fiona how long exactly has it been since you last ate?" I said concerned

"Only a couple of days," she lied

"Fi"

"A couple weeks"

"Fi you can't do that to yourself! I mean why are you doing this to yourself"

"Because I'm fat Marshal"

"Fiona you're far from fat, plus I liked you better before"

"Why are you always so sweet?"

"It's a sickness" I replied back trying to make her smile and it worked just like it always does "where did your bunny hat go?" I asked "I miss it"

"I stopped wearing it after you left"

"Do you still have it?"

"Of course"

"Wear it tomorrow"

"What's tomorrow" she asked curiously

"You'll see" I said mysteriously "meet me at my house at sunset"

"Okay"

Then she hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek and said "I missed you so much I thought I was going to die"

"But you didn't" I said back

"Goodnight marshal, I'll see you tomorrow"

And with that I went home and waited for sunset the next day.

Sunset the next day:

*Knock Knock*

I opened up the door to see the girl I left behind on my porch I walked to her and gave her a huge hug

"Marshal what are you doing" she smirked

"It's just I missed you fi and when I see you I just can't help myself, I even wrote you a song

"Really, I want to hear it"

"I don't think so Fi"

"Please, Please, Please"

"For what?" I asked

"I just want to hear it I think it's so sweat of you to do that for me"

"I guess I could"

So I went to go get my bass out of my room which is a little beaten up now but I think it looks cooler now anyways. Then I stood before he and sung with all of my heart.

"Remember the time we played video games out side or the time that cake got stuck inside a tree remember can you try when I almost nearly died without you there I don't know where id be, give me the liberty"

At that moment I grabbed her hand and pulled her in close and kept singing

"To guess what you mean to me. Fiona, Fiona you're my girl you're my brohim were tight like girly jeans. Fiona, Fiona you'll always be my bro were fem. radio cause like when you put the first letters of our names together that's what it spells. Na Na Na Na Na"

Without warning Fiona decided to put her fingers laces behind my neck and whispered I love you then decided just to kiss me. At first I hesitated then I just went with it and kissed her back. Finally what I've been waiting for. Still kissing we made our way over to the sofa and I let her be on top. We were just lying there kissing when she decided to start unbuttoning my flannel

"F-Fi are you sure your ready we've sort of only been together for like five minutes"

"But we've known each other for five years and out of all of those years I didn't spent one of them not loving you."

She then proceeded to take my shirt off and I did the same to her. When I took her shirt off it revealed a bunch of scares covering her arms and stomach

"…"

"Is there something wrong?" she asked

"Oh fi, what did you do to yourself"

"I-I didn't know it was that big of a deal"

"Of course it is your hurting yourself and it hurts me to see you like this I just don't understand."

"It's simple Marshal you weren't here and I was depressed"

"Damn it Fiona that doesn't mean you go and hurt yourself"

Tears started running down her cheeks

"Why are you getting so mad at me?"

"I love you, that's why!"

"Marshal I love you to"

"Do you Fi do you really, because to me it seems like you are just trying to hurt me." Tears started to roll down my cheeks

"How long has it been since you last cut yourself"

"A couple of days I guess"

"Fi you need help"

"How could you say something so insensitive?"

"I just don't want to happen to you"

"I'm pretty sure I can handle myself"

"That's the thing Fi you think you can but you obviously can't!"

"I'm done Marshal"

Fi got up and put her shirt on and went to storm out but I grabbed her wrist before she could leave

"Marshal I swear to god if you don't let me the hell go I'm going to hit you!"

"Fiona just listen to me please, I just want to work this out okay?"

"Work what out, Marshall"

"Us"

"There is no us, bye marshal"

"Fi stop!"

"What!"

"I love you and I'm sorry I just want you to be okay, for us to be okay"

"I do to"

"Do I get a hug or…"

"Maybe"

"Please," I said with the biggest puppy dog face

"Fine," she sighed

She then proceeded to come closer and when she had me in a full embrace at that moment we were infinite or whatever that book or movie says anyways it wasn't like when we used to hug this time I loved her and I knew that much I'm also pretty sure she loves me the exact same way I love her


End file.
